I'm fine
by RollerskatesKitaaa
Summary: Eiji overuses medal combos yet again, Hina struggles to convince him to rest. Eiji has a single condition. (Someone asked for an eiji x hina fic similar to my last one...Pure, undiluted tooth rotting fluff. Established relationship. Apologies for any inconsistencies, i am only partway through ooo currently.)


"Im fine, Hina." He was sitting on the edge of the bed as his girlfriend patched him up, and it was very clear that she was having absolutely none of it. "No, you're not! You're super banged up, Eiji. Give it a rest." Her hand slipped off his cheek, where she'd just finished applying a bandage "Gosh and you have a fever again too..." The rider laughed softly, leaning forward a little bit as she applied another. "Its not like I'll be fighting again-" "You don't know that." Hina cut him off. "And besides regardless of what you plan to do, you shouldnt be up and moving too much in this state. Lay down. I need to do your back anyway." She said, gently pushing on his good shoulder in order to coax him onto his stomach. Eiji simply replied with a quiet hum.

To be completely fair he supposed she had a point. He felt like he was melting into the mattress. And besides, staying here with her was pretty tempting...Hina seemed to notice his eyelids fluttering, the sharp twinges of pain when she accidentally pressed down too hard on a wound the only things really keeping him alert. "Was I right or was I right? You look exhausted. Let yourself relax for once." Her tone was still slightly chiding, but notably more gentle.

He scooted to the side, smiling playfully, and patted the now empty spot next to him. "Maybe I could...if you stayed here too." Hina shook her head in exasperation but laughed no less. "Alright, alright you win. Just let me do something about the fever first."

She walked over to the bowl of water she'd fetched, dipped the cloth sitting next to it and wrung it out, and Eiji's eyes slipped shut. He opened them again when he felt pressure on the edge of the bed, just in time to see hina scooting his way. She lifted the now damp cloth and began dabbing at his head, neck and shoulders.

For a while they just sat in a rather intimate silence as Hina attempted to cool his upper body down. Her hands were gentle, her practice with having patched the rider up several times before tempering her ability to control her strength. The cool water admittedly felt very, very nice against his overly hot skin, and he found himself leaning into her touch. He was basically only half awake at this point, the pain melting away for a bit.

Eventually he'd entangled himself with her, and she simply curled into his chest, again careful to avoid sore spots. "I love you so much, Hina..." he murmured, barely audible. as if to accentuate his words he nuzzled into the top of her head. Hina looped an arm around to stroke his back, careful to avoid the bandaged spots. "I love you too, but you've gotta stop doing this to yourself." She whispered. This was met with a sleepy chuckle. "No promises. I do what needs to be done."

Hina let out a long sigh, grabbing the towel again to lay over his neck. "Just try, ok? I worry."

Eiji moved a hand to her cheek drawing his thumb along the edge of her face. His eyes were half lidded and a gentle smile played on his face. "Alright, alright...thank you for helping me out again, Hina." She continued to stroke his back. "Of course, and I'll do it again a million times if I have to." She sounded somewhat shy when saying this, hiding her face in his shirt.

The exhaustion was starting to take him again, so a low mumble was the only answer she got. Somewhere in the mix she could make out "Please stay here with me a little longer."She opted at that point to snuggle closer. Pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat slowing. Somehow it made her feel safe. "I'll stay here for as long as you need. I've gotcha." Eventually she felt him fall into a slightly fitful sleep, likely because of the still-vaguely-present low grade fever.

"I swear, you scare me so much sometimes but…" she trailed off. She removed the towel from his neck to wipe his brow a bit, and he stilled under her touch, slipping into a more restful sleep. "The reason you do this is part of the package, It's who you are. It's…part of why I fell in love with you. So I guess there isn't much point to trying to stop you, huh?" Eiji let out a contented sigh as if to respond to her rhetorical question, Burying his face in her hair. She gently took hold of his hand. "Yep…" she said, shaking her head fondly. "Go ahead and get some rest, Eiji. I'll be right here when you wake up."


End file.
